


Sex Born Poison

by summerbutterfly



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbutterfly/pseuds/summerbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time it happened, he wrote it off as circumstance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Born Poison

**Author's Note:**

> These are not my characters, I make no money from this. I originally envisioned this as a 5-part series, but so far I have only one completely written. Title/Song lyrics belong to Air. Spoilers only if you haven't seen the Arrancar Arc. Rated M for sex and language.

I.

 _I'm able to offer  
My love for centuries  
But I have no time right now_

The first time it happened, he wrote it off as circumstance. Renji had been feeling more than a little battered when he showed up for Hitsugaya's strategy meeting, and had been hard-pressed to hide his annoyance when Ikkaku and Yumichika had felt the need to rib him regarding his latest Arrancar-administered bruises. So Rangiku's offer of after-meeting, living-world liquor had been more than welcome. And 3/4 of a bottle later, her hair-stroking sympathy seemed to be the perfect thing to soothe his wounded ego.

"I mean...I'm strong, right? I'm not a wimp, right?" Renji took a long swig as Rangiku's fingers massaged his scalp. "I'm a lieutenant for fucks sake. Bad guys should be cowering before me!"

Rangiku's face appeared in his line of vision, a sympathetic smile on her full lips.

"Of course they should, baby. How dare they underestimate you and treat you like you're some ordinary shinigami!"

"Exactly!" Renji downed another large swallow. "I'm Abarai fucking Renji. Everyone should fear me!"

He felt the vibration of Rangiku's laugh. "Abarai fucking Renji," she agreed. "Supreme badass!"

"Damn right." Renji rolled to his side, nuzzling into Rangiku's stomach. She was so nice. Giving him alcohol, letting him lay his head in her lap. And she was so soft, too. Not just her pretty breasts, but all over. His long fingers trailed over the top of her leg.

"Thank you for being so nice to me," he said. "You're not going to tell anyone about this, are you?"

"No way. Promise." She cupped the back of his head, hugging him against her abdomen. "Everybody needs a little self-pity now and then. Even tough-ass fukutaicho like us."

"Yeah?"

"Absolutely."

She was starting to look a little blurry, but Renji could still tell she was smiling. He couldn't help but smile in return.

"You're the best, Matsumoto. I'm so glad you're here."

"And you are totally drunk, Lieutenant Abarai. Why don't you stay here tonight instead of going back to Urahara's?"

"Stay?" Renji propped himself up on an elbow and tried to focus. "What about Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Oh, he'll be out on the roof. He doesn't like to sleep when there's a threat of attack. Plus, he wouldn't want you wandering around like this. You could cause a scene."

"How'm I gonna cause a scene when nobody can see me?" Renji mumbled. He laid his cheek against her chest. "Mmm. You smell good."

"New perfume," Rangiku said, "And you seem to be forgetting how many humans in this city have spiritual powers. Someone is bound to see you if I let you leave." She hooked her arms under his shoulders. "Now come on. You can sleep with me in Orihime's room."

Renji felt himself being lifted to his feet. He swayed, looming over the smaller woman, but Rangiku hadn't earned her rank by being weak. She supported his weight easily, guiding him across the small apartment to the bedroom.

"Easy now," she said as they reached the futon. "Ass-first not face-first, Renji."

"'Kay..." Renji's large hand gripped Rangiku's shoulder. She let him down slowly, guiding him onto his back, swinging his bare feet up onto the cushion once he was settled. The room around him spun a little, but then he felt Rangiku's comforting presence against his side and things seemed to settle. He gave her another drunken grin. "You're so great, Rangiku. Have I told you that?"

"You might have mentioned it." Rangiku's expression was not without amusement as she opened the front of his shirt. It was the stupid uniform one, the one he had to wear while they were undercover at Ichigo's school, and it fit terribly, but it had been the closest thing the door when he'd gone rushing out of Urahara's. Renji watched as her fingers released each button, easing the constricting fabric from his broad shoulders.

"Stupid human clothes," he muttered.

"You don't like them? I think the girl's clothes are kinda cute."

"That's because you're about the same size as a human woman." He allowed her to help him sit up enough to pull the shirt out from underneath him. "I seem to be abnormally tall or something. Nothing fits. It all feels awkward and uncomfortable."

"Well, you could always just go naked." Rangiku laid his shirt over the back of Orihime's desk chair and flashed him a dazzling grin. "Not like you have anything to be ashamed of under your uniform, Abarai."

Renji felt his cheeks go red. "Stop it, Matsumoto. You know that's not what I meant."

"Awww..." Rangiku gave him a pout. "I meant it as a compliment. Don't be so mean!" She twirled a piece of his hair around her finger. "It's not like I'm the only girl who thinks so!"

The flush on Renji's face deepened. "I don't concern myself with such things," he said. "They're distracting."

Rangiku rolled her eyes. "Well maybe you should because right now, you sound just like Captain Kuchiki. Next thing you know you'll be telling me you actually enjoy calligraphy club and that you plan on taking up needlepoint."

"Hey!" It was Renji's turn to pout, a gesture that was far more difficult to accomplish when he couldn't quite feel his lips. "Just because take my work seriously doesn't mean I'm turning into Captain Kuchiki. And what's wrong with Captain Kuchiki anyway? Just because he never talks to anyone, and reads books all the time, and hasn't noticed another woman since his wife died and..."

Rangiku folded her arms and cocked an eyebrow.

"All right, fine," Renji sighed. "He's the most boring man in the Soul Society. But he's still a great fighter, and I need to learn to be more like him." Renji's happy drunken mood dissolved, leaving him feeling even more unhappy than he did when he first arrived. Rangiku, noticing his sudden change in demeanor, stretched herself out next to him and took up her petting again.

"But why, Renji? Why not just be you?"

"Because," Renji said. "Just being me isn't good enough."

Rangiku sat up, rolling on top of him so she could look him straight in the eye. "Abarai Renji, I don't ever want to hear you anything like that ever again." Her blue eyes flashed with anger. "You are more than good enough, and if you don't believe that, you can rest assured I will kick you ass until you do! We both came out of the Rukongai and you've progressed twice as fast as I did when I first joined the Gotei 13. You are a fierce warrior! You fought under Zaraki for hell's sake!"

Renji blinked as Rangiku shoved him hard against the futon.

"Get it together and focus, you stupid moron. There are hundreds of shinigami that owe their lives to you. Hisagi, Kira, Momo, Rukia...even stupid Captain Kuchiki though he'd never admit it. He doesn't know how lucky he is to have a lieutenant who would fight to the death to protect him the way you would."

Renji blinked again. He'd never seen Rangiku look so frightening. Not off the battlefield, anyway, and he felt a little smile tug at the edges of his lips. He wondered how many opponents had written her off as just some frilly girly-girl right before discovering the vicious hellcat that lurked behind that pretty face.

Renji reached up and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Rangiku's ear. "Matsumoto," he said. "Have I told you you're the best?"

"It never hurts to hear it again," Rangiku said. "Are you done being an idiot now?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"You should be." She leaned over, her hair making a curtain around her face. "Dumbass."

Renji smirked. "Hardass."

And that was when the gap closed between them and Renji felt soft lips on his. He didn't think about it, just grabbed her, pulling her closer as her calloused hands ran over his chest to grip his shoulders.

He had no idea what made him respond. It wasn't that he didn't find Rangiku attractive, because gods knew she was very attractive. But he had been honest when he said he didn't much think about sex. He just didn't have the luxury of focusing on something so... indulgent.

But now, with Rangiku straddling his hips, nibbling down his neck, it was damn near impossible to think about anything else.

His body seemed to agree.

"Ahhh, so there is a man underneath all that stoicism." Rangiku giggled. "Hello there, Lieutenant Abarai."

Renji blushed yet again. "You're sitting on top of me. What did you expect?"

"Mmmm, nothing less." She nipped his ear lobe. "Or maybe I should say I hoped for nothing less."

Renji shifted. "You trying to tell me you planned this?"

"No..." Rangiku looked down at him, long lashes fanning her cheeks. "But I can't possibly be expected to restrain myself under these circumstances." Her fingers walked down his chest and tweaked a nipple. "Right?"

Renji shivered. "No, but..."

"Oh hell, Renji. Stop being so respectable." Rangiku sat up, tossing her hair back behind her shoulders. Her fingers left his chest and began working on the buttons on the front of her own shirt. Renji watched as one by one they popped open, exposing a long expanse of very smooth, very bare skin. He licked his lips.

"One night between friends," she said. "No one ever has to know."

"That doesn't seem fair." Renji reached for the edges of her shirt. "I feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

"Well you shouldn't." The material peeled back and Rangiku's beautiful, naked torso greeted his eyes. "I'm asking for you to share this with me. I wouldn't do that if I didn't trust you."

"Matsumoto..."

"Abarai." She was back, hovering inches from his lips. "All I ever heard before I met you was what a wild, passionate, determined fighter you were, and how you were absolutely magnetic when you were going all out. And now that I'm sitting here, I can't help but wonder if you're like that in bed." Her warm breath teased his skin. "I want to find out Renji." Their lips touched. "Please?"

"Aw hell." There was no way he could say no. Not to the sweet press of her body and the sensual way she was wiggling her hips. Wrapping his hands around her waist he rolled her underneath him

"You drive a hard bargain," he murmured. "Are you always this stubborn?"

"Pretty much." Her arms wound around his neck. "Why, you like your women more passive?"

"No." His hands ran up under her skirt, smoothing over taut thighs. "I like fire. Understand it. Dunno what I'd do with someone who didn't push me back."

Rangiku shivered as his thumb brushed between her legs. "Mmm, this is good for you then."

"Yeah." He stroked her again, watching her face. Her eyelids had drifted closed. "By the way, aren't you supposed to be wearing something underneath this?"

"Yeah, but I don't like the ones I have, so I didn't bother."

Renji had to chuckle. "I think human males consider behavior like that very suggestive, Rangiku."

"Do they?" She opened one eye and smiled. "What about shinigami males? Do they find it suggestive?"

Renji sat back, lifting her skirt high enough to expose her fully. "I dunno," he said. "But I know I don't mind."

She laughed, fingers teasing the nape of his neck as he lowered himself down, settling between her parted legs. He was hard-pressed to remember the last time he'd seen a woman like this. It had been ten or so years at least. But he wasn't hard-pressed to remember other things like the salty tang, the soft moans, or the give of damp flesh under his tongue.

All those things were far too pleasant to forget.

"Mmm, Ran..." He slipped his arms under her knees, bending her legs up to rest on his shoulders. "You look amazing like this."

He heard her sharp gasp as he gave her the first, gentle lick. The reaction encouraged him to do it again, harder this time, lingering on the little spot he knew would make her crazy.

"Oh, Renji!"

Her fingers sank into his hair. She sounded more than a little breathless, and Renji felt a surge of manly pride as he pressed soft kisses to her delicate skin. "Hmm?"

The vibration caused her hips to twitch and her grip to tighten. "That feels good, Renji. That feels so good."

"Yeah?" More licks. More kisses. He could feel her growing warmer and more aroused, and that, in turn was making him aroused, too. "You like it when I kiss you here?"

"Yes." Her toes curled, digging into his shoulder blades.

Renji gave her a quick nip and then went back to exploring her with his tongue. "Well then, I guess I'll keep at it."

The only response she gave him was a moan, the timbre of which was so primal and so sexual, Renji couldn't help but shiver, too.

He went on like that for a little longer, licking and nibbling, eventually sliding a finger inside her to stroke her up even more. He felt her come when he did that. Not hard. More like a long, drawn-out, full-body shudder, but it was enough to make her clench him tightly when he tried to pull away.

"Where are you going?" she demanded. "Did I say you could stop?"

"Hey, you're not the only one who's turned on here, you know." Renji moved to his knees, reaching for the zipper on the front of his pants. "I like getting you off, but let's be fair about this."

"Oh? You have something you want to share with me then?"

Renji shifted, pushing the material past his hips. Rangiku watched him, eyes intent, lips curving into a smile as he worked the human clothing off.

When he was done, she nodded her approval. "Very nice, vice-captain. Very nice, indeed."

"Mmm?" Renji fell to all fours above her as Rangiku undid and wiggled out of her skirt. With nothing between them, the last of Renji's misgivings seemed to fall away, and he welcomed the surge of lust that made him want to enjoy this woman thoroughly. "I'm up to your standards then?"

He meant it as a tease and he was glad when she caught on. "You're above my standards, baby. You need to get out of your clothes more often."

Renji laughed, leaning in to nuzzle her neck. "Most women don't ask as nicely as you do," he said, and pressed his hips forward.

He slid in easily, and he couldn't help but groan as she surrounded him, ankles locking around his back. His lips moved from her neck to her jaw, and then to her lips as he rocked once, getting a feel again for these long-overdue sensations. Rangiku moved with him, her full breasts swaying gently. Renji leaned down and took one in his mouth.

Sweet heavenly gods it felt good. The grind of her hips, the brush of her fingers. The flutter of her pulse as he pressed his lips to the skin over her heart. All of it was heady. Arousing. Amazing.

He wanted even more.

"Fuck, it's been way to long," he groaned. "Oh gods, Matsumoto, this..."

"I know baby, I know." She ran her tongue up the column of his throat. "Me, too."

Renji's eyes closed as her nails bit into his hips. She was pulling at him, asking for more, and as he thrust forward, he grabbed her leg, lifting it to give himself a better angle. She made a surprised noise, but Renji ignored it, focusing instead on the motion of their bodies, the drive of his hips, the sight of him disappearing deep inside her. All of it together was so alive, so raw, and he could feel the familiar heat building in his belly.

"Mmmm, Renji...oh Renji..."

Rangiku's eyes were closed now, and her back was arched into an almost-perfect bow. Renji ground into her, his tempo just slow enough to stave off the inevitable for a little while longer. He wasn't ready for it to end. Not just yet. But the way she was tightening again made him wonder if he could hold out.

"Rangiku..." There was no real reason to speak. More he just wanted to say her name, make an out-loud association between the delicious sensations and the woman responsible. "Damn Rangiku, I..."

"You can go harder," she murmured. "Go harder, faster. Whatever you want."

"Mmm, no. That's not it."

In, out, in, out. Hot, soft, wet, needy. Renji bit the inside of the thigh pressed against his shoulder. Yeah, he wasn't going to make it. He couldn't. Not with the passion so evident on her face, and the heat radiating from her body. He groaned, rolling his hips as he felt his orgasm start to unravel, spreading through him like liquid fire.

"Fuck," he gasped. "Fuck, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Rangiku grabbed him, pulling him towards her and into a kiss. "I'm right there with you. Go ahead. C'mon."

Renji shuddered, his body responding to her words before his brain could catch up. His fingers dug into the futon cushion underneath them and he arched his back, moaning loudly against her lips as his release tore through him, emptying itself into Rangiku's supple body. Below him, he heard her gasp, and then felt it as she reached orgasm as well, her hands tugging hard on the silky strands of his hair. He stayed inside her for the duration, moving only when he felt her go completely limp.

When their breathing returned to normal, she was the first to speak.

"My, my Lieutenant Abarai. You've been holding out on me." Her smile was languid. "You're a great, big softie under that tough exterior!"

She kissed his cheek as Renji blushed. "I like to take my time," he mumbled. "I don't like everything fast and rough."

"No worries. It was still very enjoyable."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She watched him as he sat up and reached for his pants. "You leaving?"

"I should." He gave her a crooked smile as he slipped them on. "Not like I'm not going to see you in a couple hours anyway."

"True. But you don't have to. Go, I mean."

"It's all right." He grabbed his shirt. "I don't think Captain Hitsugaya would take too kindly to discovering my naked ass on top of you in the morning."

Rangiku grinned. "No, but he's used to me doing outrageous things so he'd probably just storm off in a huff." She leaned up to kiss him last time before he made for the door. "Be safe ok?"

"I will." He slid the door open. "You really are the best, Rangiku. I mean it."

Rangiku waved away the compliment with an indulgent smile. "Yeah, well, you're not so bad yourself, Abarai. Don't be such a stranger in the future."

Renji looked at her for a long moment. "Sure," he said at length. "I think I can handle that."


End file.
